The Tale of Amara
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Gilda's older sister has come down to Ponyville. Is she different or just another bully? Please rate and review. Will contain some OCromance sometime, but please all you bronies and pega-sisters, prepare for the arrival of the new griffin in town.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic: The Tale of Amara  
><strong>

**Chapter 1- The Other Griffin**

The head, talons and wings of an eagle and the body of a lion, one would find it difficult not to be frightened by my appearance, but to those who look beyond what I look like and hold my hand in the way of friendship, then that is a being I can show my deepest respect to. There are too few of us left, too few to make a very large impact on the pony population in Equestria. The purpose of our existence is to coexist with those who share this land with us. That is something I'm hoping my younger sister will hopefully understand in due time.

My name is Amara, Baroness of Iron Talon. I am a Griffin and the older sister to Gilda, three months older and three inches taller. Unlike my young sister who can be quite a pain, I try to make things civil between our kind and the ponies. Gilda can be rather rambunctious at times. This was one of those days. I was resting on a cloud in Cloudsdale when my little sister came home, "Argh...I hate all those lame ponies, especially that Stinkie Pie!" She growled lying on the cloud next to mine,

She and I may look the same, but we have our differences. The most notable would be our feathers. My sister's feather have purple tips while mine are silver hence my name, "Now now sis, you can't say that about everypony you meet," I replied back floating up closer and letting out a sigh, "you know Ponyville and Cloudsdale don't revolve around you, Gilda, that attitude of yours has really gotten you in a lot of hot water, like what you did to Fluttershy is unacceptable!"

"Heh, you shouldn't be sticking YOUR beak into MY business, Amara," Gilda darted back to my scolding. I had the feeling we were going to have another one of these conversations. Gilda and I are two opposites sides of a coin, "how can you call yourself a Griffin, you're soft, always trying to be all nice and kind, well, guess what sister? it doesn't always work like that!" I lightly snarled at Gilda's bold statement, "if you know what's best for you, you better stay outta my way,"

"It's your fault Rainbow Dash isn't friends with you anymore," I darted back, pointing my index talon at her, "I don't understand you sometimes, Gilda, I was hoping you would change, I guess I was asking a bit too much from you, I mean you didn't have to roar at Fluttershy, you ought to be ashamed of yourself," Gilda turned her beak away and miffed, but she wasn't going to escape me that easily, "you're not going anywhere, I'm not finished with you," I growled, asserting my authority,

"Well I'm done with you!" Gilda snapped pushing me aside. I turned my head away and went down in the direction of Ponyville, "you're pathetic and lame just like all those dweebs in Ponyville!" I wasn't about to stand for something like that. I answered my sister back with my hardest punch. The impact sent Gilda went flying backwards and landing back first into a mountain. I cracked my knuckles and looked down at my younger sister, "did you...did you just hit me?" She gasped, looking up at me and touching her cheek in shock,

"Don't be grinding my gears, Gilda, consider that a love tap," I threatened, "now I'm going to Ponyville tomorrow to clean up YOUR mess," I watch over Gilda all the time. If she gets in trouble, then it's up to her to try and solve her own problems. It might sound cruel, but I call it tough love. Gilda is a big girl and she needs to learn these kinds of things. Gilda thinks of me as being annoying, well I would be less annoying if only she would listen to me,

I flew down to Ponyville the next day and thanks to Gilda, I wasn't given a very warm welcome. All the ponies were running in terror in all directions and hiding in their homes for safety. Doors and shudders closed all around me in fear, "Wait...please listen to me...," I said, trying to persuade everypony to stop screaming, but my words fell on deaf ears. Until six ponies stood in front of me, "please listen to me...I came here to say that I'm-," A cyan blue Pegasus stepped forward, her tail and mane were emblazoned with the colors of the rainbow,

"A spy?" interrupted the Pegasus, "wait a minute...have you come to pick on my friends some more...GILDA?" I tilted my head bemusedly at the sound of my little sister's name. The pegasus came up to me slowly and got a closer look at me. As I mentioned earlier, there are ways you can tell me apart from my sister, "Wait a sec...you're not Gilda, are you?" She asked, I shook my head with a light 'no' as a response to the Pegasus with a rainbow lightning bolt and a white cloud for a cutie mark,

"I'm afraid not, my name is Amara, Baroness of Iron Talon, I'm Gilda's older sister," The ponies looked at me in shock. They didn't seem to know that Gilda had siblings, "I came here to apologize on me younger sister's behalf, I'm really sorry she treated you guys the way she did," the Pegasus named Rainbow Dash didn't seem to believe me. I guess we griffins now have a bit of a bad reputation on the land thanks to Gilda. I felt it was going to take some time to clean things up around here. I might as well help,

"Oh, a baroness, it is most certainly a delight to meet you, my name is Rarity," said a snow white unicorn with a purple mane and eyes that shimmered like sapphires. I nodded to her and bowed out of respect. With my title comes respect, but you have to give back respect in return, for that is proper etiquette. Honestly, other than my basic manners, I have been told my sense of etiquette is somewhat lacking. Those who earn my title have been tested on the battlefield as well as the gala. I have served more time on the field of battle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Twilight Sparkle," said a purple unicorn with a dark purple, violet and pink main and tail. Her flank had a pink and silver colored sparkle for a cutie mark, "I appreciate you coming down here to speak with us, Amara, why don't you come with us?" I followed Twilight Sparkle to the town library, "we've had a few problems with your little sister, so what brings you to us of all ponies?" She asked, I looked around at all the ponies present, all who have been on the receiving end of Gilda's bullying,

"Like I said before, I'm here to make amends with everypony, I didn't make her think the way she is, I think all the fame she received at Junior Speedster Fight Camp went to her head," I explained to the six ponies, "but I assure you, I'm not like my younger sister, I spoke to her yesterday and it seems like it's going to take some time for her to warm up again," I sighed a heavy sigh and gave the ponies a friendly humble grin , "until then if you guys are my friends…," I held out my taloned hand to the six ponies, "then I am yours,"


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic: The Tale of Amara**

**Chapter 2- Small, Sweet, and Good to Eat**

**(Credit goes to l1nk1n-p4rk-4-3v3r for helping me with the dialogue)**

It was my first day out and about Ponyville. Most of the ponies were still keeping their distance away from me, I wouldn't blame them. But today I was very hungry and I had not eaten all day. Sometimes these are the times you get that gut feeling, literally and there are times it's hard to ignore, "COOKIE!" I said looking up at Rainbow Dash,

Rainbow Dash happened to be flying about cleaning up the clouds in the sky, "Huh?" She replied, but I kind of distracted her and she crashed into a nearby tree in the Everfree Forest. Rainbow Dash shook her head and got back on her hooves on her own. Strangely enough, my mind was playing tricks on me. Rainbow Dash looked a rather odd.

Pinkie Pie was bouncing around like a rabbit. Most ponies I see walk about, this was the first pony I had ever seen that jumps about where ever she goes, "That's not a cookie, that's Rainbow Dash! Silly!" She informed me, but it seemed my stomach was doing most of my thinking. I shook my head to try and snap out of it. My hunger was doing the talking,

I started seeing Rainbow Dash as the one thing I could function without since I was a hatchling, "Cookie! A cookie with blue frosting and rainbow sprinkles!" I exclaimed as I smiled a ravenous grin. My hunger was really starting to take control of me. I shook my read again to try to get back to reality, but it was impossible. I wanted that cookie.

"What the hay! Have you finally snapped from being around Gilda too much?" She asked me, but I couldn't hear her. Her voice sounded like an echo to my ears. I bolted like a streak of lightning toward the frosted cookie that I envisioned floating high up in the air. I wanted that cookie so badly. I was going to do all I could to get my talons on it.

I heard Pinkie Pie gasp from the ground, but I ignored her, "I know just what you need! Follow me!" she sprinted off to the Cakes in the center of town, but my hunger driven focus was on a bigger prize. No ordinary cookie would do, I wanted a big one that could keep me full for days. That cookie floating up in the sky, it's almost hypnotizing.

My mouth was drooling. My stomach growled, begging for food. I mean sure I fish all the time in the sea and river and eat berries, but my stomach and mind were focused on something greater…and sweeter, "Huh? Why is the cookie talking?" I said in a daze. Now I was finding hard to idle in the air, now it seems my hunger is controlling how I see things in reality.

Rainbow Dash looked like she was getting annoyed, "I am not a cookie, okay?" Rainbow Dash blasted in displeasure. That seems to be what she is saying. But that is not what I see. I chased after her with all my speed and power. I was not going to let this get away, "uh oh...please don't eat me, please I'm not a cookie!" It was the biggest cookie I had ever seen.

It is so close I could taste the cookie dough and frosting. the crunch of the sprinkles. I wanted it all. I started licking her lips and bolted even faster at Rainbow Dash, but that beautiful sweet treat seemed so far away from my reach. I wanted it, I needed it, "Cookie with blue frosting come to MAMA!" I blasted as I started to gain on Rainbow Dash.

"You want a cookie? Then follow me!" Rainbow Dash sprinted off to the Cakes bakery, "c'mon a cookie with blue frosting and rainbow sprinkles, c'mon…you know you want it, so come get it!" She taunted only making my hunger grow stronger. I started to pick up the pace, fueled by my desire for a cookie.

"Frosted cookie GOODNESS!" I blasted, but I fell into a trap. Pinkie Pie was waiting for me with a net and snare. I couldn't put on the brakes fast enough and sure enough, she caught me. I flew into the bakery and landed a stack of pots and pans and into a bag of flour. I felt the back of my head hit against the wall of the shelves holding up the pots and pans

Mrs. Cake gasped at the horrible mess I made in the kitchen, "Rainbow Dash, what's going on here?" she snapped. Rainbow Dash looked down at me. I knew I was in trouble with the owners. Yet I could smell the aroma of chocolate chip cookies baking in the Cakes' oven as my eyesight began to fade. I don't remember much after that.

A few minutes later, I shook my head. I had no idea of what had just happened today. The only thing I knew is that I am in a bakery for some reason, "What in the name of Celestia happened to her?" asked Ms. Cake in shock. Clearly, I wasn't acting like myself in everypony's eyes. That hit I took to the back of the head really threw me for a loop.

Rainbow Dash shook her head, "I don't know, but I guess she thought I was a cookie, Amara, did you eat anything before you came to visit me?" she asked, I shook my head no, "see, that proves my point," Ms. Cake kindly presented me with a cookie fresh out of the oven for my troubles. The dough was soft and the chips were warm and gooey.

"Yup! Which is why I brought her here, but I guess the yummy cake smells smelled too good to her, and she fainted 'cause she couldn't make up her mind about which flavor to taste first!" Pinkie Pie rambled as I munched on the cookie and helped clean the kitchen up. I stacked up pots and pans and put all the utensils back in the drawers with the help of Dash and the others.

I knew that what I did was foolish. I really don't what came over me, "Sorry about that Dashie, sometimes my hunger gets the best of me," I apologized to Rainbow Dash. Oddly enough, I don't think I've ever heard my younger sister Gilda say 'I'm sorry', not even once since she hatched. I find that is something I need to work with her on in the near future.

Rainbow Dash smiled, "it's okay Amara, it happens to everypony sometimes. I remember what happened the last time I went without Apple Family Cider...," I nodded to Dash's statement. I may be overstating things, but I feel I've made a good friend in Rainbow Dash. I feel my sister needs to realize that ponies are not as bad as she thinks they are.

After I dusted myself of all the flour, I carried home a basket of Chocolate Chip cookies that were given to me on the house with my other groceries from the town market. These days, I feel it's going to be a little difficult to earn back the respect of everypony in town. After this little incident, I was wondering if I just made my task more difficult than it was in the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic: The Tale of Amara  
><strong>

**Chapter 3- Winging it**

My mother once told me that when you do something, you must do it to the best to your abilities. Thankfully, I felt today was the day I put my mother's advice to good use. I was taking a nap on the edge of a cliff near the outskirts of town when I heard the sound of a pair of small hooves coming up to me. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and there was a little yellow filly with a red mine and tail. I looked at the filly with my tarsus crossed, "Why hello there, Little One," I greeted her,

The filly looked like she was trying to be brave. I could tell she was scared as I came up to her. Her knees were shivering as if the winter snow had decided to fall on this bright sunny day, "Umm…Hi there…A-a-amara," She stuttered, stepping back as I came up closer, "uh…umm…I was wonderin' if you'd umm…like to help me and my sister on the farm? We'd very much appreciate it" she whimpered. I stretched out my wings and slowly smiled at the little filly,

"Sure, I'd love to," I obliged which made the little filly smile. I took to the sky and followed the filly to a farm on the outskirts of Ponyville. There was a big red barn and apple trees stretching as far as my eyes could see. I touched down in front of the barn where I spotted my little friend. I saw two other ponies which looked to be her relatives. I went up to introduced myself and folded back my wings. I wanted to prove to everypony in town that I had a good heart, this was step one.

"No, Apple Bloom," said an orange pony which looked to be her older sister. She was an orange pony with a cowboy hat and a blond mane and tail that looked as golden as ripe wheat fields, "what in tarnation were you thinkin'? Do you know how dangerous she is, yah lucky you didn't get hurt!" She scolded. All I wanted to do was help. I felt disappointed. Thanks to Gilda, it looks like the ponyfolk in town had changed their perception on us Gryphons and it didn't look good.

I was about to stand up for Apple Bloom but she beat me to it by a talon, "Please allow her to help out Applejack, I know she's not bad," She pleaded and even gave the good old 'puppy' eyes technique to help further persuade her older sister. Applejack looked at her young sister and back at me. I tilted my head bemusedly at Applejack and scratched an itch on my neck. I smiled a friendly grin to try and give Apple Bloom some proof that I wasn't like my younger sister in any way.

"Sigh…Alrighty then, let's see what cha made of, Silver," Applejack said escorting me to the barn whose red paintwork was flaking off. There was a fresh bucket of red paint and a stack of cut lumber, "now Amara, I need yah to replace the siding here and give them a new coat of paint, undahstand?" I nodded to Applejack's demands and got straight to work tearing down the old boards. Even though I was bigger than her, she was still the boss around the work area.

I hovered in the air and hammered in each board into the frame, and hitting my thumb talon with the hammer, "Ouch…," I groaned in annoyance. Doing tasks like this was nothing new to me. When my parents were away, it was up to me to hold down the nest and watch over my little sister. After putting in all the boards, I gave the siding a fresh coat of red paint. I repeated the process for the other side of the barn, this time I was being more careful around the hammer and nails.

"Hmm…Lookin' good there, Amara!" Applejack complimented looking up at me, "now I need yah to replace the shingles on the roof!" She instructed, she probably felt I was more suited to this work because I can fly, so it takes the use of the ladder out of the work. I didn't mind. If this could help me earn the respect of some of the ponyfolk in town then so be it. I picked up the shingles and tar and got to work on the roof. These are times housework can get a little sticky.

I painted on the tar and placed each shingle on neatly in a row, but I got stuck in the tar. I pulled and heaved to try to get myself out, but the tar had its grip my back leg. I finally did get myself out of that mess, and got myself into another one. I stumbled backwards and fell off the roof. I ended taking a little swim in the rain barrel, "Don't worry...I'm OK…" I said in a daze, rubbing the lump on my head. Applejack and Big Macintosh when over to where I made my spill. Applejack smiled and offered a hoof.

"Need some help, Sugarcube?" She asked, I nodded yes and accepted the hand up. If this were Gilda, she would give the 'I can do it myself' and end up needing assistance in the end when the situation calls for it. When somebirdy or somepony offers to help, it's best to allow them to help out. Thanks to them, I got the roof done in probably half the time it would take if I did it by myself. Applejack even taught me how to apple-buck, "umm…Silver Wing, I'm sorry…I guess I was wrong about you,"

"It's nothing, Applejack, I just want to help," I replied seeing the fruits of the day's labor. The barn was in better shape than this morning and the apple cellar was near full, "I just want to be accepted by everypony in town," I feel like I've proven that such a thing maybe possible because of this morning. I am starting to wonder if I have to go to everypony in town in order to prove myself. It is a very tall order, but I'm not the kind of Gryphon who would run away from a challenge with my tail between my legs.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Little Pony- Friendship is Magic: The Tale of Amara  
><strong>

**Chapter 4- Absolutely Fabulous!**

It was a hot muggy morning as I went around the market in the center of town. It rained last night and the ground at my talons was soaked in muddy water, "Out of all the worst things that could happen, this is the! Worst! Possible! Thing!" I overheard a voice from off in the distance as I paid for a pound of peas. I'm not the kind who really likes vegetables, but I have to eat them. One has to stay healthy you know.

I went about my usual business. I saw Applejack selling her apple crop to the townsfolk or to whoever maybe passing by. I feel like I'm really starting to find my feet again in Ponyville. I looked up and saw my sister Gilda staring down at me. She made a 'humph' and turned her tail at me. She flew away into the sky. I feel like I'm only making things worse with my relationship with her. She's going to have to get her head out of the clouds one day.

I flew over to see what all the commotion was. It was Rarity, and she seemed to have a bit of a problem on her hooves. I peered into the slightly opened door and saw her crying over an unfinished dress. Rarity is the biggest fashionista I've had the pleasure a shaking a hoof with, but sometimes she can be a little...scary, "Umm...Rarity, what seems to be the problem?" I asked entering the house out of concern,

"This is not good! This is SO not good!" Rarity panicked galloping from one part of her home to the next, " I have to have that dress for Sapphire Shores ready by tomorrow and I don't have a single...," I tilted my head as Rarity was gazing at my white and silver wings, "I-de-a!" she said in a sing-song voice. I didn't like where this was going at all, "umm...Amara, can you be a dear and let me borrow...some your feathers?"

My eyes grew as wide as saucers. I bolted away as fast as I could, but Rarity managed to nab one of my silver-tipped feathers with her unicorn magic, "Ouch!" I exclaimed as I flew away as fast as I could back to my cave and hid under the covers of my bed. It only made things worse when I heard the sound of hooves running toward the entrance of my home. I slowly peeked an eye out from the safety of my comforter.

"Oh no-no-no-no, one feather just won't do...I MUST HAVE MORE!" She yelled, the fur on my back stood up as I bolted out of my cave into the sky above, "you cannot escape me, I know where you live, Silver Wing! I will get those feathers! I MUST have them!" She blasted. I felt like the time I hallucinated Rainbow Dash as a cookie and chased her all over Ponyville. Only this time I don't think Rarity wants a cookie.

Rarity was running all over the fields outside of town. I hid up in a cloud. The only place I know Rarity will never find me. That was until Rainbow Dash was doing her duty of clearing away the clouds and took away my hiding spot. I bolted to the next nearest cloud hoping Rarity wouldn't notice, "Hey what's up? Is something wrong?" Rainbow Dash asked, I stuck my index talon out of the cloud and pointed to the ground below.

I looked down at the ground and back at Rainbow Dash, "Whew, she's gone," I said relief, but I had a feeling this wasn't over, not by a long shot. Rarity is not the type of pony who gives up easily when it comes to getting something she wants. I guess that goes for my feathers, and because of them I'm running for my life, "sigh…Rarity is after my feathers, she's been chasing after me all morning...this is exhausting,"

"This is Ponyville, Silver," Rainbow Dash replied, "alright I have an idea, follow me," I followed Rainbow Dash through the Everfree Forest under the cover of the evening darkness. The only fear I had was that my wings reflect so I had to lay lower than Rainbow Dash. Thankfully, I can keep up with her, "you can sneak back into your cave now, Rarity should be asleep by now...," she was soon interrupted by a blood-curdling screech, "or not,"

Rarity came out of the bushes and nearly made me jump out of my fur coat. Her violet purple mane was all in a tussle and covered in leaves and sticks, "A-HA! Finally I've got you now, Baroness, I knew you couldn't fly away from me forever, NOW all I'm asking for is...," I could feel a chill crawl down my spine as I looked into her blue eyes, "a few of your feathers for a gown I'm making,"

My green eyes grew even wider at Rarity's 360 degree emotional turn-around, "Well, that depends uh...Rarity, how many do you need?" I asked, still freaked out that she waited in the bushes for that long just nab my feathers. I always thought of Rarity as a very clean pony, but I didn't expect her to go this far to get what she wants. I picked at an itch on my wings while Rarity scratched her chin in thought,

"Hmm...I'll need about a hoof-full of them if you please, I don't need the ones on your wings, I need some of those down feathers to make the collar because they look so soft and luxurious," Rarity explained, I didn't want her to loose any of her business clients so I obliged. To make things worse, when I came back to Rarity's house she was pulling out my feathers with her unicorn magic and a pair of tweezers.

Each feather she pulled out felt like getting pinched, and I don't know anypony or anybirdy that likes getting pinched, "Hey, hey, look on the bright side, Silver Wing, your feathers will grow back in a few days, right?" Rainbow Dash said in a reassuring grin. Rainbow Dash is right, but the problem is when feathers grow back it feels like going through growing pains all over again.

It does make me smile to see that Rarity managed to impress her client, especially if it's a pop star like Sapphire Shores. I'm sure she will look great for her upcoming concert at the cost of me looking like I lost a fight with a lawnmower. In all honesty, I shouldn't be complaining. At least I can see small feathers growing back from the ones Rarity plucked out. I guess all's well that ends well.


End file.
